The SpongeTron
The SpongeTron & Pattron Show is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. Story SpongeTron and Pattron have everyday adventures in their time period. Series Overview Episodes Season One *Season One consist of 20 episodes. *The season premiered December 30, 2011 and ended on June 22, 2013. 1a. Multiplying - Jon23812 - December 30, 2011 SpongeTron learns how to multiply 486 times. 1b. This Is My Body - Jon23812 - December 30, 2011 Pattron and Pattron argue over who's really in control of their body. 2a. KrabBorg Fires Squidtron - Jon23812 - January 6, 2012 KrabBorg fires Squidtron for telling all the costumers that the food is disgusting. Since Squidtron is no longer there, SpongeTron annoys KrabBorg, so KrabBorg hires Squidtron again, so SpongeTron can annoy Squidtron, and not him. 2b. A Day of Fun - Jon23812 - January 13, 2012 SpongeTron and Pattron spend the entire day together, doing fun things. 3a. Malfunction - Jon23812 - January 20, 2012 SandTron malfunctions when the water proof protection on her turns off and she is exposed to water. 3b. PlankBot's Newest Plan - Jon23812 - January 27, 2012 PlankBot comes up with a new plan to steal the Krabby Patty formula. He hacks into KrabBorg's hard drive and makes him give the formula to Plankton, however, KrabBorg has a back up hard drive which kicks in just before he gives the formula to PlankBot. 4a. JellyBot Catching - Jon23812 - February 20, 2012 This episode is the same as the SpongeBob episode "Jellyfishing", but in the 4017 point of view. 4b. Hovercar School - Jon23812 - February 20, 2012 This episode is the same as the SpongeBob episode "Boating School", but in the 4017 point of view. 5. When JellyBots Attack - Jon23812 - April 6, 2012 PlankBot becomes in control of the JellyBots, so he can shock KrabBorg until he gives him the formula. SpongeTron needs to catch all the JellyBots, re-wire them, and send them back into JellyBot Fields. 6. Friday the 13th - Jon23812 - April 13, 2012 Black Snails attempt to cross the Bikini Bottom so the entire town can have bad luck. 7a. SpongeTron's Got A New Pair of Shoes - Jon23812 - May 6, 2012 A mysterious package is left in SpongeTron's frot door. Their new shows. SpongeTron likes them, so he wears it everywhere. The shoes turn out to be evil and want to destroy the Bikini Bottom. SpongeTron has to get his shoes off and deactivate them. 7b. Never Gonna Give You Up - Jon23812 - May 6, 2012 A new law goes around saying, you must pay to charge your batteries. KrabBorg doesn't want to spend his hard earned money. Will he let his batteries go out, and will he have to spend money. 8a. MamaBot Knows Best - Jon23812 - May 13, 2012 KrabBorg's mom makes him change the resturant. He doesn't want to, but he has to listen to his mom. When his coustemets are going away, he needs to get rid of her, and chage the Krusty Krab back to the way it was. 8b. Junior Comes for A Visit - Jon23812 - May 13, 2012 Junior visits SpongeTron and Patton. 9a. The 21st Centuary - Jon23812 - May 20, 2012 SpongeTron, Patton, Squidtron, SandBot, and KrabBorg look into the 21st centuary, and see how their ansectors lived. 9b. May the Force Be With You - Jon23812 - May 20, 2012 Patton finds a portal to another universe. 10. Back to the Past (Part One) - Jon23812 - June 1, 2012 SandTron created a time machine, and takes the gang into the year 6017. They see that the world has been evicted to Neptune. They need to get back to 4017, before they die of no water. 11. Back to the Past (Part Two) - Jon23812 - June 8, 2012 SandTron is able to get the time machine working, but it skipped, and sent them to 2017. They go back in and they shoot themselves to 9017. By that time, the oceans are back, but it's deserted, and the machine breaks again. 12. Back to the Past (Part Three) - Jon23812 - June 15, 2012 SandTron fixes the time machine once again, but they get shot back to the Cave Men era. SandTron needs to fix the machine so it doesn't keep shooting them past to where they need to go. She fixes it, and they are able to go back to 4017. 13a. The Sponge Who Could Sing - Jon23812 - September 10, 2012 SpongeTron joins the Opera. 13b. Karate Choppers - Jon23812 - September 11, 2012 This is the same as the SpongeBob ''episode Karate Choppers, but in the 4017 point of view. '''14a. The Oil Shut Down - Jon23812 - September 12, 2012' The oil company shuts down, and the trons and bots need to find oil somewhere else. 14b. Once Upon A Time - Jon23812 - September 13, 2012 KrabBorg tells SpongeTron, Pattron, and Squidtron the story of "The SeabearBot Who Attacked". 15a. Whodunit? - Jon23812 - September 14, 2012 The Krusty Krab is gone. KrabBorg wants to know who took it away. Note: '''Viewers were able the guess who stole the Krusty Krab. The winner will get a free DVD of the show with 4 episodes and one episode that hasn't aired yet. '''15b. I Know Whodunit - Jon23812 - November 2, 2012 SpongeTron finds out who stole the Krusty Krab, and reports him. 16a. Dances With Humans - Jon23812 - January 21, 2013 SpongeTron has to urge to go to the human world and get to know them. 16b. PlankBot Changes His Ways - Jon23812 - March 1, 2013 PlankBot gets hit in the head and doesn't remember anything. KrabBorg takes this as an opportunity to get PlankBot on his side. PlankBot suddenly has a relapse and remembers everything. He tries to take the formula while still acting naive, but KrabBorg sees through this. 17a. SpongeTron Breaks Down - Jon23812 - January 21, 2013 SpongeTron has a faulty disk and breaks down. Pattron goes everywhere to look for a new disk for SpongeTron. 17b. TSPS-129 - Jon23812 - March 1, 2013 Squidtron wants to hide from SpongeTron and Pattron, so he goes to the year 2017. 18. Musical - Jon23812 - March 8, 2013 A regular episode, but everyone breaks into song. 19a. Tic-Tac-Toe - Jon23812 - March 15, 2013 SpongeTron and Pattron play a game of Tic-Tac-Toe, which eventually turns into an epic battle. 19b. A Magnificent Day At Glove World - Jon23812 - March 15, 2013 The gang go to Glove World and have a wonderful time. 20a. Mrs. PuffBot Quits - Jon23812 - March 30, 2013 Mrs. PuffBot is tired of going to the hospital, because of SpongeTron, so she quits. SpongeTron goes over to Mrs. PuffBot's house every day to convince her to come back, and everytime he does, Mrs. PuffBot gets hurt. Mrs. PuffBot puts a restraining order on SpongeTron. 20b. Hoverboarding - Jon23812 - June 22, 2013 SandTron gets injured in the Hoverboard Competition. If she doesn't get a replacement, she looses her chance to win a trophy. SpongeTron offers to fill in for her. SandTron has her doubts about SpongeTron, but in an odd turn of events SpongeTron wins the trophy for SandTron. Trivia *This is the first Krusty Krab Pizza Production show to have two, 11-minute segments in each episode. Spy Buddies ''was originally planned to follow the same format, but later on they decided to do full length episodes instead *The series premiere drew 2.784 million views. *The series finale drew 1.093 million views as the episode wasn't promoted. *The most viewed episode was "I Know Whodunit" with 4.523 million views. *Episodes are rated TV-Y7 *This show takes place in the future which was seen in the ''SpongeBob episode SB-129 *The show was cancelled due to low viewership. Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:List of Episodes Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:2011 Category:Jon23812